We Are The Hunters
by Chappy-the-Bunny
Summary: As children, Eren, Mikasa, and Armin all enjoy playing the role of "the hunters", but somehow, Mikasa just isn't quite getting the hang of it.


**We Are The Hunters**

"Attack!" Eren cried, as he lunged forward. His target was Armin, who was currently playing the role of "the Titan" in their imaginative, child's play game.

Armin lethargically moved his body from side to side, imitating how he pictured a Titan to do so. He voiced silly noises that would have sounded like a mess of garbled nonsense to anyone else, other than Eren.

As he closed in on his prey, Eren rose his "swords", which were, in fact, twigs that they had found lying around in the grass, getting ready to strike at just the right moment. However, when he swung his arms forward, Armin reached over and snapped Eren's sticks in half.

"Crap!" he shouted. "Mikasa! I need more blades!"

"Roger that," Mikasa nodded, rushing over to the small pile of sticks and twigs that she and Eren had put together, before entering "battle".

By the time she had made it back to Eren with two new sticks in tow, it was already too late. Armin had pinned him to the dirt and was playfully pretending to bite off Eren's head.

"Should I avenge you, Eren?" Mikasa asked. She still hadn't quite gotten the hang of their game called "Attack the Titan" yet.

"Duh!" Eren groaned. "Of course you should avenge me! I'm dead, because you took too long getting me new blades!"

"Oh," Mikasa said. "I see."

"Dead people don't talk!" Armin giggled. He was having a little _too_ much fun trying to devour his best friend.

"Neither do Titans!" Eren countered, shoving Armin off of him. "Okay, this isn't working. Mikasa's not understanding the game."

Mikasa shook her head. "That's not true. I understand it just fine. I'm going to avenge you now."

"It's too late for that already!" Eren shouted. He took the sticks from Mikasa's hands. "We're going to start over, and this time, I'm going to be the Titan."

Mikasa grabbed the middles of each of Eren's sticks and broke them into pieces. "Titans don't have swords," she clarified, and joined Armin's side.

"If Eren's the Titan this time, I want to be the Commander!" Armin spoke eagerly.

"The Commander?" Eren asked. "Wouldn't that make you one of the best?"

"It would! That's why I want to be him!"

"What if I end up eating you?" Eren smirked devilishly. "Wouldn't that make _me_ the best?"

"That's wrong," Mikasa interrupted. "Together, Armin and I will defeat you."

"Alright, then. Let's go!" And so commenced the second round of their game.

Eren had perched himself on top of a giant rock that his mother had told him time and time again not to climb on. Right now, he wasn't Eren, so it didn't matter. Right now, he was a Titan.

Mikasa and Armin were huddled behind a small patch of grass that was just tall enough to mask the both of them from Eren's view completely. They were trying to come up with a way to expertly and quickly take Eren down.

"We should do a sneak attack," Armin suggested. "You know, like, one from behind?"

Mikasa didn't agree with this plan. "It won't work," she noted. "He would see us and it would all be over."

"That's true..." Although a bit dejected, Armin was already strategizing a different plan. "How about this? I'll rush in from the front. He'll obviously see me and try to attack me, right? In that moment, you should sneak around him from behind and give the final blow."

"That might work, but what happens if it doesn't?"

"Don't worry," Armin smiled. "If it doesn't work, we'll switch to plan B."

* * *

Still settled up on the top of his rock, Eren looked to his left, as well as to his right. He tried to make his movements look as stupid as he possibly could, but it was difficult for him to do so. He always hated playing the role of the Titan. He wanted to be the soldier, to be the hero; he didn't want to be the monster.

Suddenly, a rustling came from the patch of grass that he had seen Armin and Mikasa hide behind. Eren had to stop himself from smiling._ 'Keep it cool, Eren,'_ he told himself. _'If you start getting too ahead of yourself, you're going to get killed.'_

When the rustling became even louder, he knew that someone was about to jump out at him. He had been right, but what he didn't expect was for that someone to be Armin, also known as the Commander.

Moving off of his rock, Eren began to sway back and forth. He walked slowly, the exact opposite to Armin, who had picked up his pace from a dash to a sprint. Something about this didn't seem right to Eren.

Something was definitely off.

Armin falling back and slowing to a halt had only proved his thesis further. It was unfortunate for Eren, but he had realized too little too late that the entire time he had been focused on Armin, Mikasa was rounding the corner of his rock, getting ready to strike at her prey.

_'I can fix this,'_ Eren thought, and he knew he could. He quickly, so quickly that he felt himself grow dizzy, spun around on his heel and tackled Mikasa to the ground. The sight had not only horrified Mikasa, but Armin as well.

"Armin, help!" she cried, trying to push Eren off of her.

"Switch to plan B! You can do it, Mikasa!" Armin encouraged.

Plan B had actually been no plan at all. However, the existence of the idea of it was just enough to confuse Eren, allow Mikasa to slip free from his grasp, and make the kill that she had intended on performing initially.

"See, Eren?" she spoke monotonously. "I avenged you."

Irritably grumbling, Eren shouted, "You can't avenge me, if you're the one who killed me!"

"Oh," she spoke again. "I see."

* * *

_Hi there! Chappy here! :D_

_Happy birthday to Armin! I most definitely had to write a little something to celebrate this precious boy's birthday, so this is what happened! I hope you've enjoyed! :D_

_Thank you for taking the time to read!_

_- Chappy_


End file.
